moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanya Seltara
Lady Tanya Amata Seltara is the youngest child of the late Count Gregaoir and Viara Seltara. Last in line and least likely to have any holdings left to her, fate and war has taken an enormous toll on the once proud and powerful family of eastern Arathi. The only female among four brothers, two uncles, and eight cousins she was raised primarily by her Aunt, Baroness Arie, at the capital of Karth county - Karthwall. Beginnings The life of a normal noblewoman was what her guardian attempted to teach, but being surrounded by a bunch of noisy boys drew her to what they found so fun. After being caught at the age of eight playing with wooden swords, her father made room in the classrooms for his young daughter to learn of warfare. Swordplay, tactics, horseback riding, and even jousting- the young woman was thoroughly introduced to all while still schooled in the more 'lady-like' subjects of mathematics, reading, writing, and history- the last being one of her very favorites even to this day. As she continued to grow in age the bonds of family only drew her tighter to the large dynasty of Seltara's. Upon her fourteenth birthday she was given her first real blade and suit of light armor by her oldest brother, Theron- heir to Karth. He also announced that on the next day she would be able to join them on a patrol of the plains, scouting a nearby ogre mound that had been particuarly active over the past weeks. Overjoyed to see what real battle was like. And this encounter matched none of her dreams. The patrol was ambushed by the massive creatures, and though they were driven back it was not over until her brother had given himself to hold the line. Grief overcame the young woman, and it continued to gnaw at her over the years where tragedy became a repeating theme in House Seltara. The days of joyful feasting and innocent living had ended, replaced with a constant gloom that settled over the county. This came to a peak not long after the girl came of age. Years of repelling the released orcs of Hammerfall had gradually depleted Karth's soldier resources until, one fateful night, the Syndicate Organization staged a daring raid upon the capital. The fighting was gruesome, and the greatly outnumbered defenders put up a valiant fight but were, inevitably, forced into submission by the brigands. Escaping with barely their lives the young Tanya, her father, and cousin Elinar went into exile- their home lost. Head low and eyes red the woman's new home was the city of Strom, only kept from residing in the street with beggars by her father and his quickly dwindling resources. Stricken over the loss of his family, wife, and child the last male heir, Elinar, soon hung himself. Tanya was now on her own, and the last hope of House Seltara. A New Leaf With no comfort to be found in the strangers of Strom one day the young woman stumbled into the Sanctum during a divine liturgy. She felt the Light's warmth, like the gentle embrace of a lover, and could not turn away. Tanya broke down and prayed for the first in her life, clinging for dear life to this one shred of hope in a land that crushed all but the most resolute of men. Quickly devoting herself to the church she was brought into the holy see by Mother Mallol, a caring but serious woman of the Sanctum. The noblewoman studied and learned, prayed and served, and found herself no longer drowning in sorrow. Salvation for her was found in that old oak of a temple. Over her short years of service she rose to the status of Deaconess and began to serve the church and its children more effectively, the feeling of her actions having real impact settling into her heart. Even as a novice healer she showed great talent and aptitude for channeling the Light through her- surpassing veterans who had studied for years in but a single week of practice. With staff in hand she set out for the Sanctum into the harsh, war-torn plains of Arathi. Supplies were scarce, and that they continue trickling in was the line between life and death in Strom. She would travel south to places she'd never visited before on a holy mission - Menethil Harbor, Loch Modan, Ironforge, and as far as Stormwind through the gnomish tram under the ground to obtain goods for what meager coin the church could afford. Often accompanied by pilgrims or charitable warriors or holy paladins upon her return the flow of goods was a relief to the beleagured people who came to the Sanctum seeking shelter. But after some time she could feel the urge to remain in the south began to arise, and after a short interim as a faithful deaconess she bid her divine mother farewell and set out with nothing more than her staff and robes. Fresh Purpose When she finally reached Stormwind to stay her eyes took in the new sights of this foreign city. Hearing languages she did not know and observing the bizarre and fascinating drew her wanderlust onwards. Eventually the desire to help and serve found the woman's heart and she set off to find where her skills would be of most use. To help sate her explorative nature while still aiding those in need she enlisted with Stormwind's military, falling into the First Regiment of Westridge under the command of Duke-Marshal Maxen Montclair. She spent a short time aiding with her talents with both blade and divine spell, seeing wonderous new places all across the Eastern Kingdoms and parts of Kalimdor before her paths changed. Obsession with history drove her to the discovery of The Grey - an ancient order of Arathi that existed before the time of Great Wars when the Empire was not even fully formed yet. With a group of close friends and allies she introduced this lost lore and, determined to bring back such teachings, refounded it alongside Salley Poe, Gruph Stonebinder, and Tesserra Wylde - among many others seeking fame, honor, and glory. These years were filled with heroic battles, epic adventures that one would think legend or myth, and treasure hunting for amazing relics of those forgotten to the sands of time. Now that she had strong comrades she set her sights back upon Arathi and her lost home. The news of her father's passing still tearing at her spirit she set out with new purpose, calling those would fight under the banner of Seltara to arms. Through a swift and decisive campaign the Syndicate usurpers were driven out of their hiding holes and banished from the lands that were rightfully hers. The rebuilding of Karth began immediately in the village of Farrowshire- welcoming a large influx of homeless from Strom who wished a new life for themselves in this region where hope had been restored. Currently the Countess divides her time between serving the church, her subjects in Arathi, and personal life with her young daughter Arie Viara- named after her mother and aunt. She keeps strong ties with many friends within the Alliance and is a fresh player to the noble scene of Arathi, where change is on the horizon for the highlands. Becoming the Hopewarden Following the retirement of many warriors in the Grey, Tanya stepped down as one of the Elders and pursued interests elsewhere. Returning to Stormwind and the Church she began to focus heavily upon her career within the Clergy of the Holy Light, honing her knowledge of Theology, medicine, and healing. Tanya continued to prove herself as a motivated and talented student, but decided to continue her work with sword in hand as part of the Church's militant chapter: The Temple Knights, or 'Champions of Peace', following in the example of Gavinrad the Dire. After receiving her knighthood she continued in her fervent devotion; despite incidents with a Temple Knight officer. She took to studying both canon and Crown law, to help ensure safety and justice would be given to all who walked under the Church's purview. She is even credited with revising old Canon law books for the Temple Knights, and publishing the 'Temple Knight Code'- a guideline on how to enforce the law in a way that best benefits the safety and peace of all. In most recent weeks, she has been an outspoken member of the Church in the way of reform for the Churchland's Act; calling the document "outdated, full of gaps, and ineffective". However the Temple Knights turned out to not be perennial, the Bishop of Stormwind, Johannes Moorwhelp, deciding to disband the order after a decision involving other College officers. Even so, Tanya remained committed to the mission of the Champions of Peace and acted as an adept guardian. Soon after, her interest in paladin community drove her to seek a knighthood with the famed Order of the Silver Hand. And this obstacle, like so many others, she triumphed over. Actively pushing past delays and waiting periods, her knighthood proved to be a swift one. Accelerated due to her already immense skill and experience, she blazed through every challenge, exam, and trial with confident. The only thing that stood in her way seemed to be steady mentors. Eventually she was able to pass her trials under the likes of Alverdo Blackmoore and Elevaan Greywald, qualifying her for memberships in the Silver Hand. Her ceremony was held in Northshire's Abbey- prior to its renovations a few years ago- and presided over by Alonsus Secundus (then Johannes Moorwhelp). A large crowd had gathered to witness the rise of the woman many had already come to know through other organizations, and when the mantle of a knight was laid upon her shoulders, the Bishop of Stormwind named her "The Hopewarden". A beacon of hope, and defender of the innocent. This title represents the woman well. Her status as a knight helped increase her influence and respect among her peers. Trusted across Azeroth, she served in various warzones as a key player, including: The Grand Alliance's Invasion of Durotar and Siege of Orgrimmar, the Stonetalon Campaign, the Defense of the Highlands, the Crusade for Shattrath, and other skirmishes. Lady Seltara's skill in battle and ceaseless drive to serve earned her numerous commendations across these battlefronts, the most prominent coming from the Crusade for Shattrath. During the Crusader's banquet in Rockvale, she was called forward and given a medal by Highseer Kavaaru, along with the title 'Bane of the Burning Legion'; a most prestigious label for the knight. But before this Crusade and during the reign of Archbishop Caspius, Tanya received perhaps an even greater position. After an argument with Tenevus Stromheart, Archbishop Caspius- Eustasius Greenleaf, son of Caspius Greenleaf- stripped the Duke and knight of his status as Exemplar. In a strange twist, he requested Tanya come kneel before him and administered vows to her; making her the next Exemplar instead. Her virtue: Devotion. Now she serves in this new position as Exemplar of Devotion as a leader among Silver Hand knights loyal to the Church; a respected and veteran Crusader. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Grey Haven Category:The First Regiment Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:Priests Category:Clerics